The Six
by Spaceman-Chris
Summary: boomer has joined with the PPG since his brothers left but when they come back can they all deal with their feelings
1. leaving and beginning

Hello folks this is my first fanfic hope u enjoy

But I must stress that I do NOT own any of the PPG franchise and probably never will except for these stories so here ya go

The six

It was a regular day in the city of townsville, birds were chirping, people were having fun. But in an old shabby house something strange was happening……

Brick: because

Boomer: but why

Brick: listen boomer it's hard to explain but…..

Boomer: but…..

Brick: **LISTEN boomer its time to grow up and stop being a baby **

Boomer:…..

And with that brick left boomer and butch to there own devices well butch wasn't really phased by his brothers departure but boomer was left to wonder why he left, and what would happen to the rowdy ruff boys….he was 6 at the time.

Butch: boomer I'm going to be leaving

Boomer: where to

Butch: I'm going to go and try to learn

Boomer: learn? What and why

Butch: to be honest with myself and as for why….for her

Boomer knew who he was talking about and knew there was no stopping butch when he did things for the brunette he secretly cared for

Boomer: I understand

And with that he flew into the sky and left his blonde brother to live and learn by himself he didn't cause a fuss when butch left because he knew too what its like to care for someone to a certain blonde pigtailed girl

He was 13

BOOM BOOM BOOM as buildings crashed and burned and giant one eyed puffer fish was knocked down by a certain raven haired beauty. Ain't so tough now are you walking sushi bar said a very confident buttercup

Blossom : BUTTERCUP watch out

As a giant spiked tail slammed buttercup down into the concrete. Blossom shot her ice breath freezing the monster then out of nowhere two blue streaks shot though the frozen fish causing it to crumble into little pieces

Blossom: well well buttercup see what happens when you get too cocky

Boomer: he he cocky he whispered

Buttercup: up your nose with a rubber hose

Bubbles: hey hey know lets not get testy

Boomer: he he testy

Bubbles: aw hes so cute she thought

Blossom: sighs and smiles

Buttercup: idiot

The four of them all flew off to their home.

Boomer had tried living alone by himself and even he liked not being teased or punched by his brothers he missed their company. Boomer was now 18 and the girls were also 18. Boomer had come to live with them after bubbles saw him 2 years ago roaming the city by himself and after talking for 30 minutes she invited him to stay with her and her sisters. Boomer had received a few letters from butch but hadn't heard from brick in a long time but he was happy to be around people that liked him.

Chapter one end

Hope u liked it please review I will be adding to this story as well as writing more fanfics


	2. a kiss and a green letter

And here it is numero two ENJOY

Riiiiing riiiiiiing went the alarm that stood on top of his dresser. Boomer had been living with the power puff girls for 3 reasons. 1. He was lonely and wanted some company 2. The shabby house of the rowdy ruff boys was knocked down and finally but not least he was close to a certain blonde beauty.

Boomer had changed a lot from being a timid little boy to being a timid young man. His favorite type of clothing was usually a blue t shirt and denim shorts or pants.

Blossom, buttercup and bubbles had many clothes but they were in someway the girl's colors like bubbles had all of her clothes blue in someway.

Boomer shot the clock with his laser beams and drifted back to sleep

Knock knock ummm boomer wake up said bubbles in a soft tone

Boomer: ZZZZZZZ

Bubbles: hello boomer

Boomer: ZZZZZZ

Then a frustrated buttercup broke in to see why it was taking so long for boomer to wake his ass up

Buttercup: WAKE UP

Boomer: ZZZZZZZZ

Then bubbles had a very 'creative' way of waking him

She knelt and kissed boomer's cheek oh so tenderly but boomer then shot straight up with wide eyes he looked around at room of blushing giggling girls he turned his head down in embarrassment.

Boomer: m morning all

After breakfast and a quick shower _in separate bathrooms _the four young heroes sat around and watched some TV before they had to go and work when boomer noticed that blossom was missing he looked around and her reading a green letter.

Blossom: hmmmm

All: what

Blossom: butch

The group's eyes widen and their mouths fell a bit open at the mention of boomer's brother buttercup suddenly blushed and tried to hide it from the group.

All: whats it say

Blossom: well he says hi to boomer and asks how he is doing, and it says that he has missed boomer he also says that he says hi to….buttercup

She turns away and blushes

Blossom: well it also says he's coming back

It grows silent and awkward

Boomer: well butch is a lot nice than brick and I've told him where I live and he says its ok and I'm wondering if u guys could maybe ummmm

Bubbles: live here?

Boomer: yeah

All eyes turn to blossom

Blossom: well he isn't that bad well ok he can stay

Buttercup's face suddenly turns into a small smile and tries to hide that as well

Boomer: OMFG MY BROTHERS COMING BACK HES COMING BACK

The group suddenly becomes more joyful at the news of butch coming back

Especially a raven haired tomboy.


	3. training with a side of beauty

-1Well things seem to be getting more interesting and now we come to the third part of this little tale hope you guys enjoy

And once again I do not own any of the PPG franchise except for my stories

And now 3

Blossom, buttercup and bubbles the heroes of Townville and brick, butch and boomer the villains along with many others but the RRB were different they were just like the girls and shared many things but only until the RRB spilt and went on there separate ways did the girls realize that they may have feelings for each other.

Boomer went to his room and laid on his bed waiting until one of the girls came to take him to work

Boomer thoughts: out of both I think butch was the one brother who didn't see me as the dumb one….well maybe he did but then again he was nicer than brick

He was shocked out his thoughts by a sharp pain in his ass

Boomer: owwww

PPG: HAAHAHAHAHA

Rubbing his scorched ass he glared at them

Boomer: not funny

Yes it is buttercup said knowing that her laser made him jump like a girl

Well it was 10:00 and time to get to work the girls and boomer flew out and looked for anything out of place or some type of wrong doing going on

After stopping 3 muggings 1 monster attack and 2 armed robberies the girls and boomer went and ate lunch at the professor's house

The professor had aged quite a bit but he was still inventing things to help mankind

He welcomed his visiters and they all sit while the professer made some food for them

They ate turkey sandwiches and drank some coke they had a pleasant lunch and had fun after they left the professor's house boomer went to his room and thought about telling bubbles how he felt about her then he thought about butch and buttercup


	4. from me to you

Hello readers

Hope you have enjoyed reading my story the DBZ reference is based on the bleed man comic go check it at snafu its on hiatus but the old chapters are pretty cool so once again I own nothing of PPG except for these stories thanks to all those people who reviewed and I hope to get many more

So have fun and for your pleasure and because I'm so nice I will give you guys a preview of upcoming chapters

Butch returns

Love

Fun

Monsters getting there asses kicked

More love

More cartoon references

And the return of the red one _guess who_

So hope you'll stay for these exciting chapters and read more of my fanfics

Your friend Mexicanyay or chris


	5. lean mean and green:hes back

-1Party party party PARTY HARD MI AMIGOS

Its time for the next installment

Of this tale

Once again I own nothing of PPG except for the story and original characters

Oh and if you guys wanna to see any fanfics of of another cartoons please don't be afraid to ask me well here it is

BOOM BOOM BOOM as food went flying in the restaurant as blossom and her sisters tried hard to avoid getting hit with food that boomer and butch were throwing

Well I guess better to start at the beginning of this whole mess it started as regular day

Boomer was once again sleeping and this bubbles kisses couldn't wake him so the girls did something a bit more drastic

Buttercup: OH MY GOD bubbles is naked

Then as fast as he could he broke though his door with god like speed and stopped to see 3 very amused and giggling girls looking at him

Boomer: well at least I still have my dignity

Blossom: bubbles put your shirt back on

Boomer: HUH whoa he said as he tripped over himself

PPG: HAHAAHHAAHHAHAAHA

Boomer: just like brick and butch he mumbled

And at that time a speeding streak of dark green shot through the sky and raced towards Townville with a fire in his eyes

Blossom buttercup and bubbles were sitting eating breakfast surprised to see that their rowdy ruff friend still hadn't come out

Bubbles: maybe we were to harsh

Buttercup: oh whatever he's being a big baby. Thats who he is big baby boomer

Bubbles suddenly shot buttercups drink out her hand with her laser beams

Buttercup: hey bubbles whats that for

Bubbles: for being an ass

She stormed of too boomers room

Blossom: you she likes him but you still treat him badly

Buttercup: oh I'm just messing around with him

Blossom: well watch it he might getcha back one day

Buttercup: boomer? Get me back pfft

Bubbles: boomer boomer hello listen were sorry boomer

She opened his door to find he wasn't in but she heard the shower on

She crept to bathroom door and opened it slightly and saw a naked boomer

She shut the door fast and sped to the kitchen blushing all the way

Boomer suddenly came in and sat down

Blossom/buttercup: hi boomer

Bubbles was still too embarrassed to look at him

Boomer: hey you what happened while I was in the shower

Buttercup: do we want to know

Boomer: no nothing bad but the door opened and the closed by itself

Bubbles felt scared she thought he would know

Boomer: do you think this place is haunted he said cringing

Bubbles sighed relief

Blossom/buttercup: same old boomer

After breakfast they went and searched the city for any signs of crime and monster mayhem and after finding nothing they decided to go have some fun

They went to an amusement park and because they were heroes they got first on all the rides well the girls did they made boomer be second

Blossom/buttercup: AHHHHHHH

Bubbles/boomer: WEEEEEE

They rode a Rolla coaster and enjoyed it that is until the monster came

It was another fish monster but stronger than the first one

People: AHHHHH KING PRAWN

KING PRAWN: ROAAAAR

He then knocked down the Rolla coaster luckily boomer bubbles and blossom flew off all the people except for buttercup

But she was tough and the fall hurt but she was okay

Then king prawn lifted one of his fins and prepared to slap down buttercup for good

Blossom: BUTTERCUP

Bubbles: AHHHHHH

Boomer: oh no I can't watch

KING PRAWN: ROARRRRRR

Buttercup: oh no

Then a green flash of light struck the monster and standing on the beast stood a person wearing a brown overcoat with a green scarf covering his face

Buttercup: who is this?

Dun dun dun


	6. butch and buttercup say hello

-1I do not own PPG so please don't sue .Well thanks for the reviews and all the help guys

Dracori I'd like to thank you for all the advice and well I will be writing

Some additional fanfics they will be one shot so without a further to do

He stood over buttercup and faced king prawn as the giant shrimp stood

And after shooting death glares king prawn began his assault.

King prawn's antennae started to extend try and grab the small stranger

CRASH the stranger then jumped out of the way and landed close to king prawn

"Come on shrimpy" "you can do better"

Roar!!!! King prawn started to more and more aggressive and went after the stranger

Meanwhile blossom, bubbles and boomer looked on as king prawn had his tail handed to him

The stranger kept using brute strength and egging on king prawn when boomer suddenly called out to the stranger

"Butch!!!!"

"Huh?" the stranger said looking at boomer when king prawn's antennae smashed him down

"That's butch?" blossom and bubbles both asked

"Boomer" the stranger said as king prawn lifted him above his mouth "you dumbass"

Then buttercup flew in and began her assault on king prawn she was relentless she punched, kicked, and used everything before finally throwing the shrimp into the sea.

While buttercup landed softly on the ground the stranger hit it hard and left a hole in the concrete.

"Uhhhh butch?" "That you?" boomer asked

"Yes boomer it's me" butch said

"Boomer"

"Yes"

"Why did you call out to me during a fight?" butch said with a angry demeanor

"I wanted to know if it was you"

Boomer smiled a bit

Butch then walked over towards boomer and met him face to face _even though Butch's face was covered_

"Boomer so you couldn't wait until after the fight to ask if I was butch?"

"Ummm I never thought of that"

Then butch got boomer into a headlock and began to give him a noogie

"Didn't think"

"Owww"

"Think about this boomer"

"Owwww!!!"

The girls started to giggle all except for one. Buttercup walked up towards butch and looked him in the eyes

Butch did the same and gave her a smile

And just when it looked like she would smile too in one graceful kick buttercup hit butch right in between his legs

"Ohhhh"

"Sweet Jesus"

Butch fell and started to cough

"Damn" blossom bubbles and boomer said.

Well now why would she do that and when in the hell will we get back to that dang food fight _see start of chapter 5_? Well it will be in the next chapter so hope you guys will read and review my other fanfics which I will write soon

Preview

Two romances will start too bloom, and blossom wonders if she may have feelings for brick and as matter of fact where is brick? Keep reading to find out


	7. prank war part one

Well we come to chapter 7 and I'm still a bit shaky but I think I'm getting the hang of this

So once again I do not own any PPG stuff except the stories and original characters thanks for all the reviews J oh and I will make an apperance in this chapter

As his emerald eyes opened he saw three blurry figures standing around him

And fluorescent lights shining all around

"ehhh _cough cough"_ where am I butch wheezed

"well after buttercup beat up the monster she kicked you in your¼bubbles said

"She kicked your balls man" boomer so eloquently said

"why did she do? that and where am I? Butch asked

Bubbles went on to explain what had happened and where he was. Butch was taken to their home to recover from buttercup's hello

"Boomer butch said

"Yes

"I cant let buttercup get away with hitting me below the belt butch said

"O…kay and what do you wanna do about it? Boomer asked

"remember we used to prank each other ? Butch asked

"yes boomer replied

"Good good because I have plan butch said

The next day butch had recovered and he and boomer had been in his room all day. only coming out to go to the bathroom and going outside for supplies for Butch's plan

"Its set butch boomer said

"Ok butch replied

"So whos gonna lure her?

"Well boomer that's may job butch said


	8. prank war two: dinner

-1Hello loyal readers thanks for all the reviews and for sticking to with this story and I would like to announce the I will be doing another fanfic and if I have time ill be writing and putting on here today so watch for that k and now prank wars 2

I do not own PPG

"AHHHHH" buttercup screamed

Blossom and bubbles instantly flew to what had happened to their sister

"Buttercup!!!" blossom and bubbles said in unison

She ran from the basement covered in rubber spiders

"Get em out!! Get them out!!!" she yelled

Blossom and bubbles looked at each other with a queer look and as they stood there they could here laughing coming from the basement opening

"Oh my sides hahaahahha" butch said as he came out

"Hehehaahah" boomer joined in with his brother

Buttercup ran into the bathroom to clean her hair out

"What the hell did you do?" blossom asked

"Hahahahah oh god him was right" butch started

"Boomer what did you guys do?" bubbles oh so sweetly asked

Boomer couldn't resist those eyes, those cute, sapphire eyes

"Butch put rubber spiders all over the ceiling of the basement and when buttercup came down she got caught and all the spiders came down and butch knows that buttercup is afraid of spiders because HIM said so and I looked though bubbles underwear drawer" boomer said very quickly

"You did what!!!" bubbles yelled

Bubbles started to glare at boomer while blossom looked shocked and amazed that butch and boomer could make such a C grade plan

"You do know buttercup will mess you guys up now right" blossom said

"Uhhhhhh" butch and boomer both said

"Lemmme guess you didn't think about that did you" blossom said

Boomer and butch looked at each other and had the exact same thought that the other had

"Run and hide!!!" butch and boomer screamed at each other

They ran and hid at different places of the house and waited for they knew that soon hell would break loose

11:00 am

"My god its like its been years I wonder what happened to boomer I never saw him after I ran and hid under the bed" butch thought

11:30 am

Boomer hid the in the closet and heard buttercup growling right outside and then it stopped and after a few seconds he let a loud breath…. That was a mistake. Buttercup heard this and then she ripped open the closet and saw boomer

12:36

Oh man I'm gonna die and I haven't even showed my true feelings for….butch whispered

Then the bed was lifted and butch looked up to a very aggravated buttercup

"Helloo" butch said

And buttercup lifted him up by hair and prepared to give a very strong punch

"Wait wait I can make it up buttercup" butch said

"How" buttercup said though gritted teeth

Butch thought for a minute and came up with another _brilliant _plan

"Dinner ill take everyone out for dinner…. My treat" butch said as he sweat bullets

"Hmmm well okay but it better be a good dinner" buttercup said

"Yes yes whatever you want!!!" butch yelled as the pain of having his hair pulled got worse and worse

"Okay lemme go tell the girls" buttercup said as she ran away excited

He sat there dazed and had a 3 problems one, he needed cash two, it was his ass if this dinner didn't go as planned and three and he still had to tell his feelings.

"Why did my pants get tighter when she roughed me up?" butch asked

Well here it is the latest plz review


	9. dinner and a show 1:dinner

-1Once again I have gotten more ideas for me story now enjoy the latest installmento of The Six

Enjoy

Fo shizzle signed mexicanyay

Lyrics from system of a down

_It's a violent pornography choking chicks and sodomy the kinda shit you get _

_On your tv_

_It's a violent pornography choking chicks and sodomy the kinda shit you get _

_On your tv _

_It's on your tv_

_Fuck_

_Turn off your tv _

_Can you say "brainwashing?"_

_It's a nonstop disco_

Click as butch turned off his cod player and walked up towards the long stairs that lay before him.

"I haven't been here for 5 years" butch said quietly said to him

He walked up the stair slowly to the top of the volcano

"I hope the old monkey has some money" butch thought

Inside the dome on top of the volcano tv noises could be heard as a retired villain sat and watched an old educational tv show.

"_Hang on a minute boy your not going anywhere till you tell me what a quijebo is. Oh a quijebo is a big, yellow, north American, ape_

_Ill show you a big yellow ape grrrrrrr_

_Whoa man _

Haahahh mojo jojo laughed

"Ah mojo finds it funny that these humans are stupider than the mayor" mojo said

Crash

Than butch suddenly crashed in tired of walking up the stairs

"Hello mojo" butch said "longtime no see"

"Ahhhh" mojo screamed

"Butch?" mojo asked

"Yes it's me" he said

Mojo then went over and gave him a hug

"Ah my boy what brings you here?" mojo asked

"I need some money" he replied

"_Groan_ how much" mojo asked

"Ummm 300 dollars" butch said

"Okay" mojo said as he took out three hundred dollar bills and handed them to butch

"Thanks monkey" butch said as he flew away

"Its mojo jojo!!!!!" he screamed at butch as flew away

Meanwhile at the PPG house

_It's a violent pornography choking chicks and sodomy the kinda shit you get _

_On your tv_

_It's a violent pornography choking chicks and sodomy the kinda shit you get _

_On your tv _

_It's on your tv_

_Fuck_

_Turn off your tv _

_Can you say "brainwashing?"_

_It's a nonstop disco _

Buttercup turned off the music as she came out of the shower and dried herself off

"Man I love system of down" she thought

She came and went to her and her sister's room to change

She was really excited because this was the first time butch had ever really asked out and even though he was doing it out fear

She still felt pretty excited.

"Hm h hmmmmm hmmmmmmmmm" she hummed as she put on her favorite shirt and pants

Boomer was in the kitchen watching tv with bubbles when she started a very awkward conversation

"Boomer" bubbles said

"Yeah" boomer replied

"Well can I ask you a question?" she said

"Sure" boomer said

"Well if you liked someone would tell them up front or wait to see if they tell you" bubbles asked

"Well" boomer said

"I guess ummm you would do what you want to do I guess" boomer managed to stutter out

"Oh I see" she said

"Hey hey hey" butch said as he popped in

"Hey" bubbles/boomer said

"Well lets go get some dinner" butch said

The buttercup and blossom walked in to see who was here

"So where are we going?" blossom asked

"Guess" butch said

"Sizzler" buttercup guessed

"No" butch said

"Tofu palace" bubbles said

"Hell no" butch said

"Hometown Buffet" boomer asked

"And how old are you boomer" butch asked

"Well wherever were going I hope it's got good food" blossom

Said

"It does" butch said "it does"

30 minutes later

"Can I get 1 chicken sandwich 2 big Macs one salad and parfait oh and 6 mcflurries" butch said

"I can't believe you took us to MacDonald's" blossom said

"Hey you said you wanted good food" butch replied

They got their order and sat a table

"I hope you guys are happy eating defensiveness animals" bubbles said

"We are" buttercup said mocking bubbles anti meat views

"Come on girls lets not bicker in a public place" blossom said

"come on buttercup what's with you?" boomer asked

"Yeah you on your period or something?" butch asked

Then instantly everything stopped every person stopped eating and looked at butch who had a look of terror on his face as buttercup stared directly at butch

"What did you just say" buttercup said with a murderous look in her eyes

"Oh crap" butch thought

Well hope you liked and hope you read my other fanfics Eden and Why Me their good well please review


End file.
